x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Colossus
Must See Episodes *Day of Reckoning I *Day of Reckoning II *Mainstream *Impact Personality Colossus has been portrayed as a quiet, shy young man. He's honest and innocent. Piotr is also a very talented artist. Physical appearance *Colossus' Outfits Piotr is a young, strong and muscular Russian man with short black hair and blue eyes. Even without his powers he holds a physically imposing figure standing at 6' 6" (200 cm). In his armored form, he gains around a foot in height and his weight is at least doubled. His skin transforms into a sliver "organic steel" armor that covers his entire body, and he has no pupils or irises as his eyes become a silver color. Piotr usually wears a black sleeveless bodysuit with a red armored platlet that covers his chest area and gold armored platlets on his shoulders. A red and gold accented belt goes around his waist with thick red combat boots for shoes. Powers and Abilites Ability to transform his entire body into a form of "organic steel". In armored form, Colossus's has invulnerability and superhuman strength which enables him to lift around 100 tons under normal conditions, as well as superhuman stamina and durability. While in this state, Colossus requires no food, water, or even oxygen to sustain himself, and is extremely resistant to injury. He is capable of withstanding high impact assaults, large caliber bullets, falling from tremendous heights, extreme temperatures, electricity, and certain magical attacks. Despite this near-invulnerability, however, it is still possible to injure him. Also, Colossus cannot transform a portion of his body into this armored state; he must transform completely Early Life Piotr Rasputin was born and raised on his family's farm in Russia. When Piotr's ability to transform his body into organic steel emerged, it allowed him to work around the farm and help out neighbors with ease. But it also brought the attention of Magneto who was currently looking for new recruits for his Acolytes. When Magneto offered this, Piotr declined. So Magneto decided to hold Piotr's family hostage thus forcing Piotr to join his new team (unwillingly) and does as Magneto wishes if he ever hopes to see them again. Season 2 In the "Day of Reckoning," Colossus was introduced to the X-Men/Brotherhood team-up as a member of Magneto's new team, having yet to be named, along with Gambit and Pyro, as well as Sabretooth and Quicksilver. The strong Russian held his own during the fight, but after being knocked over by Blob, he was pulled into an abandoned building by Shadowcat, and then that was collapsed by Avalanche. This effectively defeated the powerhouse, though he was later seen fleeing with the other members of the team inside Magneto's magnetic pods. Season 3 *'The Stuff of Heroes' Later, the President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. Magneto and his Acolytes, along with Colossus, are shown watching the speech on the television. *'Mainstream' In town, Wolverine is riding on his motorcycle when he meets up with Colossus riding another motorcycle. Colossus slams his fist into the back of a truck causing a huge wreck. Wolverine jumps the wreck and follows him. Wolverine catches up with Colossus at a barn and the two begin to fight. Back at the barn, Colossus tells Wolverine that Magneto has sent him to deliver a message. Magneto wants Wolverine to come and join him. Wolverine tells Colossus that he won't be a lackey like him. Colossus gets upset and says he's not a lackey, as he has no choice. Wolverine tries to get him to join the X-Men, telling him that no matter what Magneto has on him that theyhelp. Colossus tells him that he can't and leaves. Season 4 Soon after these events, Wolverine was offered a place in Magneto's Brotherhood, through the strong-arm of the group, Colossus. Wolverine rejected the offer, saying that he didn't care for the thought of being a lacky. To this, Colossus responded that he was no lacky, merely that he had no choice, but refused to elaborate further. When the X-Men and The Brotherhood joined together in an attempt to stop Mesmero from resurrecting Apocalypse, Shadowcat and Colossus seemed to form a bond, working rather well as a team. Nightcrawler did not appear overly happy with this, constantly staying on-hand to make sure Kitty was alright. He was later seen with one of the Strike teams in an attempt to stop Apocalypse. Future In the future seen by Xavier when he was under Apocalypse's control, an adult Piotr joins the X-Men and becomes a part of the main team. Notes In Dark Horizon II there was a reason why the writers had Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Shadowcat as a group. In Marvel Comics, they were members of a Europe-based team called Excalibur. Appearances Other faces of the Colossus Uncanny-Cull.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) X-Men_Phoenix-Colossus.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Ehiles-Colossus.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) New_Exiles_-_Colossus.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_coluss.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008) X-men_-_Canonballl.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-Men_-_Colossus.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Petr.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2-_Collhuman.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) X2-collosuss.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) X3-Colossus.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Last_Stand_-_Cilossus.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) X-me_Ani._-_Cullosus.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) X-me_Ani._-_Peter.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Cullossus.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Anime_-_Coll.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Colossus.png|'X-Men Legends II' (2005) Category:Characters Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:X-Men